Contextual information push service systems can involve a large set of attributes to control their service operations. System complexity is unavoidable where there are many types of service messages that need to be provided based on diverse routing, scheduling, and context or event-triggering requirements. From the end-users' point of view, the service must be accurate, easy to use, and non-intrusive. From the system administrator's point of view, the system complexity needs to be hidden so that the administrator can easily specify push messages pertaining to context dependent services and easily manage their delivery to a large population of mobile wireless devices.
What is needed in the prior art is an improved system and method to facilitate the creation of push messages pertaining to context dependent services and to manage their delivery to mobile wireless devices having diverse routing, scheduling, and context or event-triggering requirements.